everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Future
Summary: 'The Next Generation is introduced. (Feel free to add your Next Gen OCs :)) ''The camera view first opens up in a training hall in New Troy, there are swords, spears, lances and axes along the walls, dummies and punching bags suspended from hooks and several pieces of exercise equipment. Inside, Nia Troy, is seen practicing with her weapon, a pair of whips. She is slashing and flipping around a punching bag and finally kicks it through the wall. '''Elena Troy: ''*narrowly dodges the flying punching bag as it crashes into the throne room* NIA! Not again! '''Nia Troy: '*grabs a towel and chugs down an energy drink in a flask* ''Sorry mom. '''Vernal: '''Well at least we know she's getting stronger. '''Elena Troy: '''Nia you have to be more careful with your strength. You need to be able to control it but at the same time transfer it to your weapon. '''Nia Troy: '''Got it mom. I mean I gotta be ready for my next bounty mission. '''Vernal: '''Right, so has that Foxx boy- '''Nia Troy: '*flustered* ''Dad! He's my partner, not my boyfriend. '''Vernal: '''Just messing with you kiddo. ''*rustles her hair* Elena Troy: 'I guess you can call it a day now. Go wash up for dinner. '''Nia Troy: ''Kay mom. Nia walks out of the training room. Down the long winding alabaster, carpeted and gilded corridors to her room. She enters the bath room and unties her elbow length platinum blonde hair, she sighs angrily as her green eyes scan how messed up it is. 'Nia Troy: '''I knew I shouldn't have listened to aunt Helia and kept my hair long. Oh well. ''She takes a pair of scissors and cuts away most of it, leaving it extremely short like a boy's. She then takes a shaver and shaves away the right side of her head. Leaving it as an undercut. 'Nia Troy: '''Not too shabby. If I do say so myself. ''The camera then cuts to the desert. Foxx Otur along with his parents are fighting off bandits and thieves that attempted to raid their camp. 'Foxx Otur: '''Hey mom, wouldn't it be easier if we- '''Huli Shang: '''Foxx no. *uses her puppet strings to strangle and incapacitate the thieves*'' '''Foxx Otur: ''*his ears droop* Aw come on ma! '''Qrow Otur: '''Listen to your mother Foxx. '''Foxx Otur: '*slashes away the last of their enemies and wipes the blood of hiss scimitars* ''Dad! '''Huli Shang: '''I made a solemn oath to never use my fox form ever again. And you have no control over yours. '''Foxx Otur: '''I have control over it! Check this out! ''Foxx transforms into his fox form and uses his claws to slash through some rocks and his tails to smack away some of the incapacitated bandits. Suddenly his pupils became narrow and he lunges at the bandits again. But he is wrapped up by Huli's puppet strings and slammed to the ground, causing him to turn back to his 'human' form. Qrow Otur: 'At least he lasted longer than last time. '''Huli Shang: '''I told you! It's too dangerous for you especially when you're this young. '''Foxx Otur: '''Mom! I'm 16 and I know I can control them and be a great bounty hunter like you and dad! And I- '''Qrow Otur: '''And you want to earn Vernal's approval to date Nia. '''Foxx Otur: '''Yeah. '''Huli Shang: '''Foxx you need to be patient, your powers will come around. ''Foxx smiles and hugs his mom while the sun sets in the desert. The camera then cuts to the new Senju residence. Yoruko Senju walks through the gates and courtyards and into the main building, takes her shoes off and takes off the tie which is part of her school uniform. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Tadaima... '''Noche Severo: '''Okaerinasai, sweetie. How was your day? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Not much dad. Some boys at the kendo club are hitting on me, even after I thretened them with my naginata. '''Noche Severo: That reminds me, I got a phone call today from Takumi's mother. She said that you set his hair on fire. Yoruko Senju: 'It was an accident! '''Noche Severo: '''You can't lose control of your powers like that, Yoruko. What if they realized that it wasn't a bunsen burner accident? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Dad, I didn't mean to. He shoved me and I accidentally tipped the burner over and my powers went haywire! '''Noche Severo: '''I know, sweetie. But you have to be more careful. We'll discuss this later when your mother comes home. ''Yoruko walks up the stairs to her bedroom, polishes her naginata and begins to do some homework. She sighs and looks at the family photo on her desk. She picks it up and looks at Hanabi, her mother, and asks herself, "Why did I get your powers?" The door to her room opens and her mother walks in. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Honey? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Hi mom. '''Hanabi Senju: ''*sighs* It's about time you learned how to control your powers. Mine were awakened from trauma, yours were awakened from rage. I controlled my powers by moving forward from the past and with the help of my friends, so I believe you can control yours through meditation and inner peace. '''Yoruko Senju: '''What are you saying mom? '''Hanabi Senju: '''I'm saying that the way for you to control your powers is to maintain inner peace, like how I controlled mine through recovery from trauma. '''Yoruko Senju: '''I see. '''Hanabi Senju: '''Maybe you should go see aunt Shinigami and uncle Shaolin. They can help you. ''Yoruko smiles and hugs her mother. The camera cuts to a school in Berlin, where Adolpha and her brother Lupe are having lunch. Suddenly a hand pushes Lupe to the ground, Adolpha rushes in to help him up. She looks at the bully fruriosly. Stephen Jean-Pierce: ''*snarkily* Did that hurt? I probably did, fairy boy! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Leave my brother alone! '''Jemima Anderson: '*jeers* Or what? Are you going to call your dads to help you? *shoves Adolpha to the ground and the bullies laugh* ''Those two drag queens don't know shi-OW! ''Adolpha angrily kicks Jemima in the face using a head-spin attack and Lupe punches Stephen to the ground. The camera cuts to the bullies and the siblings with their respective parents in the headmaster's office. Headmaster Leonas: ''*sighs angrily* How often do I have to see you two in here? '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''You're mad at us?! They're the ones who've been harassing and bullying us for years! '''Headmaster Leonas: '''Adolpha, this isn't about who did it. It's about how this is constantly happening. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Are we going to be suspended? '''Headmaster Leonas: '''No, but I'm giving you one last chance. If this happens again, it will go down in your permanent records and yes you will be suspended. So I don't want anymore of this nonsense. Am I clear? '''All for children: '''Yes sir. ''The camera cuts to Chain Bound and Prism Amitola driving their kids back home. Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Dad, we're so sorry. It just keeps on happening. '''Prism Amitola: '''Kiddo, you need to be in control. You can't have them walk over you like that. WE literally had to run out of the embassy meetings! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''I know. '''Chain Bound: '''What did they say, exactly? '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''They've been harassing us because we have two dads. They called Lupe a fairy boy and they called you drag queens...*tears begin to well up in her eyes* '' 'Prism Amitola: '''Sweetie, in life you're gonna run into jerks like them all the time. But no matter what we're a family and we love you both very much. ''Prism and Chain smile at their children as they arrive at a large house on the outskirts of Berlin. The camera cuts to a large townhouse in London where an adult Marisol Mania is working on her office report in the kitchen when the door opens and Trifa walks in, still wearing her fencing her uniform, throws her school bags aside and drags herself to the fridge. '''Marisol Mania: '''Well you're home early. Did you have a good day? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''UGGGGHHHHH...Need energy drinks..... '''Marisol Mania: '''I'd take that as a yes? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: ''*takes a bottle of XTREME energy drink out of the fridge, chugs it down and burps* What ever. I'm just so tired....When are mom and mommy coming home? '''Marisol Mania: '''Serenity's got a meeting at the Ministry of Health and Yue's busy dolling up the models for Fashion Week. So I guess it's just you and me tonight. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '*takes off her fencing uniform* ''I gotta do some homework. '''Marisol Mania: '''What do you have for today? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Geography, Physics and Biology...I'll be done in an hour. '''Marisol Mania: '''Okay, what do you want for dinner, its friday so do you want anything special? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Need....pizza... ''One hour later Trifa stumbles down the stairs and Marisol is watching TV. Marisol Mania: '''Oh you're done. Pizza just got here. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Thanks. ''*takes a slice* ''So how was work? '''Marisol Mania: '''It was good, I'm giving a presentation tomorrow for a promotion. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''If anyone should get that promotion its you. You're a genius. '''Marisol Mania: ''*smiles* Nah...I just crunch numbers and write reports. So how was fencing today? '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''We've got a varsity tournament next week. ''The two eat pizza and fell asleep together on the coach just as Yue and Serenity got home. The two smile and put a blanket over the two girls. The camera cuts to Yuki High school in Hokkaido, Vidyut and his twin brother Akihiro just finished their extra curricular activity and are walking home, still in their kendo uniforms. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: ''*stretches his arms up* Haaah, we can finally go home...Nii-chan do you think our dads are gonna be okay if we tell them? '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Tell them what? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '*sweats* ''You know about what happened today? '''Vidyut Namiikaze-Raakshas: '''Oh, that...*flashbacks to lunch time when Mizuko Nakamura, a 'fangirl' of his threw a knife at his phone when she saw that he was talking to Talia* ''Well I mean, Mizuko is pretty and all but she's really gotta stop being such a yandere. I like Talia not her! And I'm pretty sure she's stalking us, right about ....now! Vidyut jumps into the nearby hedges and wrestles out an ecstatic Mizuko. And pins her down, hovering above her. Mizuko Nakamura: *squealing and blushing* ''Vidyut-senpai! I knew you'd come around eventually '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '*notices his position and quickly gets up* ''WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Wow, you really need a hobby instead of stalking my brother...heheh, chick magnet. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Shut up... ''Vidyut picks Mizuko up and dumps her in a dumpster behind a building and continues walking home with a snickering Akihiro. They arrive at large house, Asura and Arashi had recently returned from their business trip and welcome their sons home. Arashi Namikaze: 'Sorry we had to go again. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''It's fine dad, we're alright. '''Asura Raakshas: '''Also Vidyut, why didn't you answer your phone? '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Uhhhhh, well you see....Mizuko kinda, stabbed it ''*takes out his broken phone* '''Arashi Namikaze: ''*sighs* Vidyut that's the third one this year. '''Asura Raakshas: '''What have her parents been putting in that head of hers? Should we just get a restraining order on her? '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Nah, we'll just have to live with it for another year until we graduate. ''The family laughs at the comment. The camera cuts to Hachibi Teahouse and Wagashi Shoppe in Harajuku, Hachi is working at the cash register, wearing the shop apron over his school uniform. Hachi Nile: '''Irasshaimase, welcome to Hachibi Teahouse and Wagashi-GYUH! Shi-SHIZUNE?! '''Shizune Byakuga: '''Hachi-senpai? Are you alright? '''Hachi Nile: ''*blushing and tries to hide his love letter behind his back* Well-I...er...I....*he quickly shoves her the love letter and a bag of sakura mochi along with a note that says"on the house for Shizune" and runs to the bathroom*'' Later that day at their penthouse apartment, the family is eating dinner but Hachi is simply staring at his oyakodon and picking at it. Eigou Nile: 'So, you croaked again? '''Hachi Nile: '''Shut up Eigou... '''Kagami Nile: '''Nii-chan you're terrible at talking to girls ''*giggles* '''Malachite Nile: '''Kids, give him some slack alright? He's just nervous around girls like Shizune. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''You're just like your dad when he first tried to ask me out. '''Malachite Nile: '''Anata! But yeah, I guess it runs in the family. '''Eigou Nile: '''Dad, if it runs in the family then why am I a chick magnet and Kagami's being constantly being noticed by her senpais? '''Malachite Nile: '''Then probably from your mom's side. '''Kagami Nile: '''It's alright nii-chan, you made those sakura mochis for Shizune-san, I'm sure she'll love them. They are her favorites after all. ''*finishes her rice bowl* ''Gochisousama! I'm gonna go and train. '''Eigou Nile: '''Wait for me! I gotta troll Kiba-teme first! This time, I'm hacking into his Battle Gods profile and downgrade his avatar. Huehuehue. '''Hachi Nile: ''*looks at his triplet siblings and smiles* I'll go in a bit ''The camera then cuts to the Mitama Temple in Kawagoe where Setsuna had recently finished her Miko duties and goes off into her bedroom. She unties her hair and changes into her pajamas. She walks to Shinigami's room and knocks on the door gently. Shinigami Mikoto: ''*lighting some incense for a protective deity* Come in. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Mom? '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Yes sweetie? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '*kneels down next to her mother and pays respect to the altar* ''Why do people make fun of my eyes? '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''My sweet Setsuna, they don't understand what happened to you. Embrace your gift, not everyone can have X-ray vision and the ability to the the future. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Yes, but it's not that they're teasing me about it's how they look. I mean really. ''*she picks up a mirror and looks at her abnormal green eyes with throwing-star shaped irises* ''They keep on calling me freaky eyes. And why did my biological parents take my eyes? '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''You know, they worship your grandmother. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Izanami? '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Bingo. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''But I thought you sealed her away. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Yes I did. But they still worship her. Your eyes were a piece offering to her. But I love you and I'll do everything I can to protect you and give you the best life possible. ''Setsuna smiles at her mother and they hug. The camera cuts to the airbase in Utah. Yang Hou is running back from the training facility and to the hangar where Taiyang is. Yang Hou: '''Hey dad! I'm back! '''Taiyang Hou: ''*he takes off his flight helmet bumps fists with his son* Hey there firecracker. How was training? '''Yang Hou: '''Good ''*he passes the flask to his dad* ''Did anyone crash and burn today? '''Taiyang Hou: '''Nah, but you know who should crash and burn? '''Yang Hou; '*confused* ''No '''Taiyang Hou: '''Your mom's fiance! '''Yang Hou: '''Wait she got engaged, again? That's the 5th guy already. '''Taiyang Hou: '*notices the look on Yang's face* ''Buddy, we're better off without her. '''Yang Hou: '''I know but, I want someone to call 'mom' someone who cares about me like you. '''Taiyang Hou: '''I didn't know what I saw in her but all I know is if I haven't met her, I wouldn't have had you, buddy. ''Yang smiles at his dad and hey bump fists again. The camera cuts to Toni in her dorm room at Harvard. '''Toni Jakuta:' Oh, I hope this goes well. I feel like I made at least 3 mistakes on my paper- Leanne Windsor: Chill, T. You haven't even seen the paper yet and you're already giving yourself a hard time. I'm sure you did great. Ife Jakuta: *from phone* Yeah, Toni. I'm sure you did great. Toni Jakuta: Well, okay, if you say so. Speaking of which, how did you fare in your exams? Ife Jakuta: I passed! And MIT accepted me! Leanne Windsor: Woah! That's great Ife! Good job! Toni Jakuta: Yeah, I'm so proud of you. *sighs* I hope I can say the same. Ife Jakuta: You will. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye! Toni Jakuta: Bye bro. *cuts call* Toni looks up and smiles. The camera cuts to Agape with a phone to her ear and scribbling away at a clipboard. Agape Cyprian: Kay, kay, got that. Thanks for calling, bye! She checks the time on her phone and runs down the hall into a room with a silver mirror, where Jewel is polishing her bazooka and Valeria reorganizing her flowers for Diamond. Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: *looking at her watch* Took ya long enough. Mom, who was it? Agape Cyprian: The really rich businessmen who were getting married at our resort. Hey, Ria, can you and Dad make sure the gardens look nice? Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Sure! But can you- Agape walks over to the mirror, put her hand on it, murmurs a spell, then it lights up and becomes a portal. Valeria, Jewel, and Agape walk through it to see Diamond waiting for them. Diamond Dite: *hugging the three of them* Finally! Agape Cyprian: Sorry we're late for their training. Diamond Dite: S'okay. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: *hands Diamond the bouquet she was working on* Here! Auntie Diamond, I made this for you. Diamond Dite: Aw, thanks. The camera cuts to Shade Falcon-de Kan's basement lab. She is shown doing some tinkering with one of his gadgets.'''' '''Aira de Kan; '''Shade? Honey? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Mom! I'm busy! '''Aira de Kan: '''Ya sure kiddo? Mason's here. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Mason?! Category:Fan Webisodes